Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{48} + \sqrt{75}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{48} + \sqrt{75}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 3} + \sqrt{25 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3} + \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 4\sqrt{3} + 5\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 )\sqrt{3} = 9\sqrt{3}$